


An Ending for Castiel

by ananiah



Series: Just Stories in the End [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, actually me but we can ignore that bit, at the end, by chuck shurley, the end of the Supernatural novel series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananiah/pseuds/ananiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ending for Cas, written up by Chuck Shurley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending for Castiel

    Once upon a time, there were two brothers. Now, you’ve heard about all the adventures and hunts Sam and Dean had, back in the beginning. And the ones they had with Cas. He tied his tie backwards and he always wore the same old trench coat. And while the Cage could, conceivably, have been an ending, the story just didn’t end there. Castiel didn’t leave Sam in the Cage; instead, Cas brought him back—soulless.  


    It’s a whole other story how Sam got his soul back, but this is Castiel’s story, for now.  


    The only angel who could stop an impending civil war between those who wanted the Apocalypse and those who did not was the little angel that could, Castiel. Eventually, the Winchesters would discover that not even angels were completely bulletproof.

    Once upon a time, there was a man named Emmanuel Allen. Well, at least, that was what he called himself, having no memory of his true name when he was dragged from a river.  
    He didn’t even remember why he could heal people, why he could see the true faces of demons.  
    But Dean helped him remember.

    The new Castiel smiled, laughed, played jokes. He wouldn’t fight anymore. But somehow that trench coat managed to stick around.  
    It didn’t quite hit the Winchesters that the old Cas wasn’t coming back, and it never truly did.  
    If they were all just stories in the end, then what did Castiel’s look like?  
    An angel, obedient until the last, who rebelled again and again for humanity. Dying once, twice, three times only to be put back together again, never quite as whole as he was the last time.  
    I don’t know what really happened to Castiel, but if I know anything, he’s out there somewhere.  


    Just soldiering on, because he doesn’t know how to do anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really happy with this one. It was meant to be the first, but I moved it to the back. Because of reasons.


End file.
